


Dreaming of Fate

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (It's Jango he hates the Jedi), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The author does not Jedi bash but the viewpoint character hates them, Wet Dream, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: Jango has a plan to make Obi-Wan his, regardless of the cruel tricks the hut'uunla Jetiise have done. Just because he hadn't expected it, doesn't mean he's anywhere near incapable of adapting and getting his soul mate anyway.But just because he's going to get Obi-Wan with his new plan anyways, doesn't negate how many years he spent imaging a normal, proper first meeting between soul mates. His sleeping braincertainlydidn't forget.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 479





	Dreaming of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Fae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate Turned Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609942) by [Emrys_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Fae/pseuds/Emrys_Fae). 



> Some smut written for the lovely Fey of the _Fate and Choice_ series, particularly the original/main _Fate Turned Choice_ fic!

“This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s come to check on our progress,” Taun We said.

“Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud,” Obi-Wan Kenobi, his soul mate, said. Jango could feel the pleasant warmth and tug of his soul towards Obi-Wan, telling Jango that Obi-Wan was meant for him.

“I’m just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe,” Jango replied with a small smile on his face, stepping forward to be closer to his dral’runi, where he belonged.

Boba gasped softly beside him, eyes wide as he felt the connection between Be’alor and Mando’ad snap into place for the first time. Jango was sure there was a warm rightness settling into his ad’s core at this very moment, further proving Obi-Wan was meant to be with them.

“Have you ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?” his be’alor asked, face and tone carefully blank. Jango was fairly certain he could see some stiffness, something tense, in his dral’runi’s body, however.

“Once or twice,” Jango answered, letting his gaze wander up and down Obi-Wan’s drenched form, taking careful note of where the fabric dipped down to almost his collar.

“Recently?” Obi-Wan asked, chewing his lip for a moment, tantalizing Jango with the action.

“Possibly,” Jango responded, letting himself step forward again, but across so that he could circle Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan responded in kind until he was further into Jango’s home and Jango was directly between him and the door.

“Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-Wan continued, voice artificially even as he kept up the charade of normal interrogation. Jango wondered why until his be’alor’s gaze flicked over to Taun We for a fraction of a second.

Of course, their soul marks weren’t the business of anyone’s but the Mando’ade, certainly not the Kaminoans.

“Master who?” Jango asked, stepping closer as he glanced at Boba, meeting his ad’s eyes and then pointedly looking at Taun We.

“Sifo Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for the job?” Obi-Wan asked while Boba tugged on Taun We’s skirt and whispered to her when she leaned down.

Boba led her out of the apartment and Jango waited until he heard the door close to respond, “Never heard of him. I have, however, been waiting for you,” he said as he strode forward purposefully, pushing his be’alor up against a wall like he’d been wanting to since the man fist spoke at him, dripping wet in his own home.

“Fett, I-” Obi-Wan began, voice and demeanor still offensively business like and proper Jedi.

“Jango. Jango, ner runi,” Jango interrupted, putting one hand besides Obi-Wan’s head and the other besides his shoulder to further pin him to the wall.

“Jango,” Obi-Wan said, tone soft as the word rippled through Jango pleasurably, “Jango, I can’t,” Obi-Wan said, face breaking into a tired pain.

“Of course you can,” Jango explained, letting his hand by Obi-Wan’s shoulder move to trace just under Obi-Wan’s collar, peeling the start of the fabric off of Obi-Wan’s skin, “you’re my soul mate.”

“No, I can’t. I’m a Jedi. We’re not allowed to have attachments,” Obi-Wan explained pitifully. And there was a truly pitiful look in his soul mate’s eyes. It took Jango a second to realize it was a cry for help, for rescue.

Jango leaned in and let their lips touch. Soft and sweet like he’d never done with any of his practice partners. He’d barely kissed them at all, actually, just enough to make sure he’d know what to do when he finally bedded his be’alor.

And now he had his be’alor pushed up against the wall and apparently still wasn’t allowed to have him like he was supposed to, because of the kriffing Jetiise again. That wouldn’t be allowed for a second longer.

His soul mate didn’t seem to understand that, pushing him away with trembling hands and breaking their kiss. The hands stayed on Jango’s shirt, holding onto him like Obi-Wan would lose him the second the grip loosened. Jango wouldn’t, of course, but knowing his soul mate couldn’t stand to have him go away despite the Jetii teachings poisoning him soothed the parts of Jango that were irritated at his soul mate keeping him at a literal arm’s length away.

“I can’t,” Obi-Wan repeated, still sounding pitiful, but with a bit of conflict in his voice now, “I’m not supposed to let myself get attached to you. It’s not the Jedi way.”

Jango pressed down on Obi-Wan’s elbows, leaning in, and kissed Obi-Wan again, putting more pressure into it, reminding his runi that he was here. He was here, with his soul mate, and Jango was not going to let the Jetiise take Obi-Wan away from him. They weren’t taking anyone from him ever again.

“The Jedi may try to tell you that. But do you really think they’re worth listening to when they try to keep soul mates apart?” Jango asked, carefully keeping the anger out of his voice. It was hard, so very hard to not rant and rage against the Jedi at this moment, phantoms that were making his _soul mate_ hesitate to be with him, to do what’s right. But he needed to be patient. Calm. Coax his soul mate away from their influence, lest Obi-Wan get overwhelmed and confused enough to run back to what he knew, away from Jango.

Obi-Wan was biting his lip lightly, brows furrowed as he thought, clearly having trouble overcoming the Jedi brainwashing to fully realize and believe the truth.

Jango moved the hand holding Obi-Wan’s arms down up to the collars of the various layers his be’alor was wearing, pleased when Obi-Wan didn’t try to push him away again. He slid his hand under collars, letting himself explore and enjoy running his hand across one side of Obi-Wan’s chest. The skin was soft and smooth under his hand, warm and inviting under his ministrations.

Obi-Wan gasped at the sensation. Jango looked back up into his soul mate’s eyes, which were wide and whose pupils were starting to dilate in arousal. Jango smiled.

“This feels right, doesn’t it? Do you really think you’re _supposed_ to not accept this?” Jango asked rhetorically as his hand found a nipple and gave it a small squeeze.

Obi-Wan keened at that, apparently very sensitive to this kind of touch, at least from his soul mate.

“Yes, yes it feels right. But I- I know I should be with you, but…” his soul mate trailed off, clearly still torn between his knowledge that they belonged together and the brainwashing from the Jetiise. Jango could appreciate the strength, the inner beskar his almost-cyare had to have, to resist enough that he was already so close to believing the Jedi wrong.

“It is right. There are no “buts” about it that you have to worry about,” Jango soothed Obi-Wan, letting himself move in closer to Obi-Wan. Let the Jetiise come and try to reclaim Obi-Wan, Jango would deal with them before they could even think about sinking their claws into his soul mate again.

“I… I don’t know how. I’ve never been anything but a Jedi before, they never let me be anything else,” Obi-Wan admitted, sounding almost afraid, with a bit of what Jango thought was shame.

Jango felt torn between focusing on the rage of the Jetiise making his soul mate afraid versus the elation of his soul mate having not completely fallen for their lies.

“Then you just follow my lead. You can trust me, I’ll help you learn how to be mine,” Jango said. He meant it, he’d take care of his soul mate, cherish him, keep him close and love him. Of course that would mean guiding him into their life together, his Obi-Wan’s first chance to be free from the Jetiise.

Obi-Wan keened and bared his neck at the promise as Jango kept toying with his nipple before nodding.

“Yours. Please, yours,” Obi-Wan said, peeling himself from where Jango had put him on the wall to push himself into Jango’s chest. Jango let him, pleased at his soul mate seeking more contact with him.

“Of course,” Jango agreed, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and holding them together firmly, “of course. I’ll make sure you’re mine. You’ll never have to be anything else ever again, ner be’alor,” he promised as he started walking Obi-Wan back towards his bedroom, refusing to let go.

Once they were settled on the bed, stripped in a blink of an eye, Jango took his time to drink in the sight of his be’alor. The skin was pale, smooth and unmarred, and looked soft. Jango let himself run a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s side, stroking a few times. The skin felt soft too, and firm from what was clearly an underlying set of powerful muscles.

His be’alor was also a warrior that could keep up with Jango, as well as pleasingly soft. He was perfect for Jango.

Of course he was, Jango thought with a smile, he was meant to be Jango’s. He was even the body type Jango preferred. Although now he wondered how much of his preference for more masculine and more human in his bed was from already seeking out Obi-Wan. Trying to practice with partners that would make him more and more ready to take care of and love his be’alor.

Obi-Wan shivered under his touch, as though to highlight how much he needed this sort of attention. Jango would be more than happy to give it to him.

Jango lowered himself until he was fully laying on Obi-Wan. His soul mark pressed against Obi-Wan’s skin directly. The shot of euphoria, pure and physical, seemed to race through his body and he couldn’t help but gasp. Obi-Wan gasped at the same time, louder than Jango and longer too.

Jango waited until he became somewhat used to the sensation of his mark on his soul mate’s skin before carefully peeling himself off to hover an inch above his be’alor. Obi-Wan let out an adorable keen in protest at their separation. Jango only pushed himself up a little bit, just enough that Obi-Wan’s soul mark could catch his eye even as he kept eye contact with his be’alor.

It was in the same place as Jango’s, the warm brown standing out starkly against the pale skin of Obi-Wan’s chest. It rose and fell with Obi-Wan’s breaths, already speeding up in excitement.

“Ner runi,” Jango breathed out, dipping down for another kiss. He pushed himself back up after a second so he could _look_ at his be’alor beneath him on his bed. Already where he was supposed to be so soon after finding each other.

“Yours,” Obi-Wan said, apparently understanding Jango’s sentiment well enough.

“Ner is mine. Runi is soul. And gar is your,” Jango explained.

He’d have to teach Obi-Wan Mando’a. He’d teach his be’alor himself, they could spend hours talking to each other until Mando’s fell from Obi-Wan’s lips more readily than basic.

“Gar runi,” Obi-Wan said, a little hesitation as the unfamiliar syllables rolled off Obi-Wan’s tongue in a decidedly non-Mandalorian accent.

They’d get there. Just hearing the first attempt was enough for Jango to feel a wicked grin grow on his face. Especially when the words were Obi-Wan confirming their bond.

Jango let himself lower fully again, giving him and his soul mate another wave of pleasure as their marks connected with each other’s skin. He kissed Obi-Wan again as he tested the waters further by rolling his hips.

Obi-Wan moaned and rolled his hips back against Jango’s, seeking more friction. Jango could feel Obi-Wan’s already hardening cock press against his thigh. Jango’s own cock was returning the favor, hardening against Obi-Wan’s lower stomach. Jango rolled his hips against Obi-Wan again, pleased when Obi-Wan rolled back against him and keened.

“Please. Please, Jango, please,” Obi-Wan begged.

“Gedet’ye, ner runi. Gedet’ye is please,” Jango explained as he leaned away from his be’alor, an unfortunate moment of separation to reach the side table and get the lube from its drawer.

When he leaned back over Obi-Wan, his soul mate was looking at him, eyes already a bit glazed over and pupils blown wide. Obi-Wan licked his lips before opening his mouth.

“Gedet’ye, Jango,” Obi-Wan said breathily.

Jango couldn’t help but smirk. He let one hand stroke up and down Obi-Wan’s side before bringing it back up again and nudging Obi-Wan’s arm above his head. He grabbed the other one and directed it upwards as well, crossing Obi-Wan’s wrists and tugging them up towards the headboard, leaving the palm with Obi-Wan’s soul mark up and on top, perfectly visible.

“Keep them up there for me? It lets me see you so much better,” Jango asked, putting a purr in his voice.

Obi-Wan whimpered and nodded, hooking his fingers back into the bars of the headboard. Jango leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan again, pleased when Obi-Wan pushed his tongue against Jango’s mouth first, desperate. Jango opened his mouth, letting Obi-Wan in, even adding his own tongue, but controlled the pace, not allowing Obi-Wan to move the kiss out of the slow, deliberate movement Jango picked. Especially since that made Obi-Wan’s desperation even more apparent, a heady seduction for Jango, not that Obi-Wan meant it to be so.

Jango broke the kiss and took a moment to savor the sight of his be’alor under him, face flushed and lips shining bright red, looking like the holosmut industry’s wet dream.

“Ner runi. Ner be’alor. Ner Obi-Wan,” Jango said, learning down to press a kiss further down Obi-Wan’s neck with each declaration.

“Gar runi,” Obi-Wan promised back as Jango slid down Obi-Wan’s body. He was careful to keep up a fair amount of skin contact, knowing that his soul mate didn’t want to part any more than he did.

Jango quickly opened the bottle of lube and liberally coated his fingers. He nudged Obi-Wan’s legs further apart and up, and Obi-Wan responded enthusiastically, showing off flexibility that Jango couldn’t help but appreciate.

He made sure to show his appreciation by ducking his head to kiss the soul mark in the middle of Obi-Wan’s inner thigh. His soul mate shivered at the sensation, letting out a truly tantalizing gasp when Jango let the barest hint of his teeth scrape against the symbol of belonging.

And Obi-Wan did belong with him. Jango knew it, and he was more than happy to make sure the entire galaxy knew it as well, starting with Obi-Wan himself. By the time Jango was done with the man, there wouldn’t be any doubt about being his be’alor, about being _his_.

Jango let his slick fingers caress the outside of Obi-Wan’s hole, letting them rub small, light circles around his entrance. Obi-Wan let out another desperate whine, but didn’t move, letting Jango control the interaction. Jango rewarded him by pushing just a little harder, making the circles smaller and smaller.

He let his index finger intrude first, pushing in past the tight ring of muscle steadily until he was at his second knuckle. The muscles around him spasmed when he stopped, trying to draw him in further as Obi-Wan let out a lascivious moan.

“Don’t worry, cyare, I’ll take care of you. Just relax around me, can you do that?” Jango asked, letting his own voice go breathy and soft.

Obi-Wan did relax around his finger, inner walls going soft while still holding tight onto Jango.

The second finger seemed to slide in just as easily, with an equally enticing moan as last time. When Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and relaxed without Jango having to tell him so, Jango rewarded him by pushing in his second knuckles.

Obi-Wan gasped out a shocked, euphoric “oh!” that made Jango smile again.

He tried moving his fingers in and out slightly, twisting and turning them a bit until he noticed a twitch of Obi-Wan’s legs. He massaged the spot he had just touched until his soul mate let out a noise of question and twitched again. Jango gave his be’alor’s prostate one final firm press, memorizing the location as best as he could, before pulling his fingers out, making Obi-Wan whimper.

Jango chuckled and leaned back over his soul mate until he was high enough to kiss him again. Obi-Wan met him in the kiss, lifting his neck and head as high as he could while keeping his hands where Jango had put them. Obi-Wan kissed like he was trying to pour himself into Jango. It felt like was trying to give Jango everything he could in his position. Jango was more than happy to accept it and give Obi-Wan everything he could in return.

He hitched Obi-Wan’s legs even higher, letting them bend more out of the way, as he lined himself up at Obi-Wan’s entrance.

“Ner runi,” Jango said as he pushed into Obi-Wan, voice a mix of firm and reverent.

Obi-Wan gasped as he was breached, arching a bit, baring his neck and the soul mark on it. Jango didn’t bother to hold himself back, leaning down and pushing himself further in until he could kiss the mark. He left a spotted trail of light kisses along the mark’s outline as he pushed further in, drinking in the twin sensations of slowly being welcomed more and more by Obi-Wan’s body at the same time he could feel the breaths of life going in and out of Obi-Wan’s throat.

His soul mate was alive, safe, and under him. Exactly as the stars intended.

When he finally felt himself bottom out, he bit lightly on the mark, lapping at the skin marking Obi-Wan as his. Obi-Wan whined, the skin under Jango’s mouth vibrating at the desperate noise of pleasure.

Jango let go of Obi-Wan’s throat to extend himself further, reaching his head up to kiss Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan did what he could to meet Jango, still holding onto the bed like Jango had asked. Jango plundered the mouth that was now so willing to go lax and pliant and let him in, swallowing Obi-Wan’s repeated litany of “please” as he waited for Obi-Wan to relax around his cock.

He didn’t stop kissing his be’alor until Obi-Wan tried to buck his hips against him.

He sat up as he broke the kiss, turning Obi-Wan’s whimper into a gasp as the movement drove Jango more firmly into Obi-Wan.

“There you go, cyare, you’re doing good. So good for me,” Jango praised, running a hand up and down Obi-Wan’s flank, stroking his soul mate in reward. Obi-Wan seemed to press into the touch for half a second before he tried to puch down onto Jango’s cock more, quickly changing both movements into a few seconds of squirming, seeking more of Jango’s touch before he gave up and just stayed still.

“That’s it, just let me do the hard work, if you just stay with me and follow my lead, then I can give you everything you need,” Jango promised.

“Please, Jango, _please_ ” Obi-Wan begged, trying to wiggle further onto Jango’s cock as Jango changed the stroking to two hands rubbing circles on his hips.

And the way Obi-Wan begged for him was just so beautiful. Perfectly desperate and focused on him. Jango pulled out an inch and pushed back in, rolling his hips, in reward.

Obi-Wan’s groan made Jango even more certain that none of the stories about soul mates had been exaggerations. They were clearly made for each other. It bled into every moment they were together and would continue to do so until they both joined the stars and beyond.

Jango let himself slide out partway again and then thrust back in, making sure to aim for Obi-Wan’s prostate, managing to brush against it hard on his first attempt. Obi-Wan gasped in a breath as he arched a few inches off of the bed again.

Jango made sure to avoid directly hitting the prostate for his next few thrusts, letting Obi-Wan both get more used to the sensation and stimulating the area more, making Obi-Wan more desperate. Their moans started to mix together into something Jango was romantic enough to think of as a duet.

“Jango. Jango, please,” Obi-Wan begged after a minute. Jango looked up from where he had been watching their union to see Obi-Wan’s eyes wet with tears. He made sure to take note of the soul mark’s golden sheen over Obi-Wan’s heart, shimmering with sweat.

Jango let a hand wander up to the soul mark, massaging the skin there and reveling in the gasp and excitement Obi-Wan clearly felt at the soul mark being connected to him. After a moment, he let his hand wander down to give the nearby nipple a small tweak, which resulted in another gasp from Obi-Wan.

“Please?” Jango questioned, “Please what? You’ve met your soul mate, what else could you need?” Jango made sure to punctuate his last question with another thrust that included a small roll of his hips.

Obi-Wan whimpered before responding, “You. You, Jango. Please.”

“You have me, Obi-Wan, ner be’alor. And I have you. We’re not going to be apart anymore, understand? You’re mine now. Mine to keep and love and take care of.” Jango promised.

“Already-” Obi-Wan started breathlessly, pausing to drink in another breath that let him speak with much more determination, “Already was yours. I’ve always been yours, you just needed to claim me.”

Jango didn’t bother to stop the wide grin from growing on his face as he heard Obi-Wan affirm their bond so strongly. He thrust in again, making sure to properly hit Obi-Wan’s prostate finally in reward.

Obi-Wan screamed in pleasure.

“That’s right, you’ve always been mine. The Jedi were fools to think they could keep you away from me. But we’ll be fine now, we’ll stay together, and you’ll never go back to those who would separate us, right?” Jango asked, starting a slightly slower pace of thrusting as he made sure to keep hitting Obi-Wan’s prostate.

Obi-Wan moaned before nodding in agreement.

“Yours. Not theirs. I was never theirs, they just had me until I could find you. I’m not going back,” Obi-Wan swore.

“We’ll stay together, you and me. You’ll raise Boba with me, he’ll love you and you’ll love him. We’ll be a proper family, us two raising our ad’ika.” Jango continued.

“Please. Want-” Obi-Wan started, breaking off into another moan as Jango hit his prostate again, “want to be yours. Be Boba’s. Want to be in our family,” Obi-Wan panted out.

“That’s right,” Jango agreed, panting a bit as well, but very pleased, “you’ll be ours undeniably from here on out. One of my people, my clan, mine. You want that, don’t you?” Jango prodded.

“Please Jango, please! Make me yours. Keep me. Please!” Obi-Wan begged crying from the overwhelming emotions and pleasure Jango was giving him.

“That was always how it would be, ner runi,” Jango stated as he thrust in once more, going harder than before and keeping himself inside this time, rolling his hips as Obi-Wan screamed and came.

Obi-Wan’s screams of pleasure quickly turned into crying moans as he orgasmed, come shooting out across his stomach and walls clenching as they spasmed around Jango.

Jango kept rolling his hips through the orgasm, listening as Obi-Wan’s moan tapered off. He opened his eyes from where they had closed at some point, looking directly at Obi-Wan’s blissful expression, hands still holding onto the bars of the headboard, proudly displaying Obi-Wan’s soul mark to Jango.

“Yours,” Obi-Wan stated, with all the surety that the bond guaranteed, looking directly at Jango with admiration and affection.

Jango felt himself-

* * *

Jango woke up suddenly, unwillingly torn back into reality from his sleep.

He was on his ship, which he knew was currently docked in a Republic cruiser, his be’alor with the other Jetii instead of in his bed like he was supposed to be.

It took less than a second to simultaneously register that he was very, very hard and to remember exactly why he was so hard.

If only the Jetiise hadn’t stooped so low, weren’t such cruel hut’uune. Jango was certain if they weren’t such monsters then he would have actually gotten to claim his soul mate, instead of such scenes being forcefully relegated to his dreams.

He wondered if Obi-Wan’s subconscious knew to dream about them, or if the Jetiise tricks had infiltrated even that.

No matter what the Jetiise had done to his be’alor, however, Jango would make sure that Obi-Wan ended up where he was made to be in the end. Including with him in his bedroom.

A flash of memory from the dream, of Obi-Wan flushed and begging under him, reimprinted itself in Jango’s brain at the thought. His cock, almost painfully hard still, twitched at the image.

Jango sighed and thought for a moment before getting up. The interior walls of Slave I were thin, all the insulation was on the exterior, so Boba sleeping next door was liable to hear something if Jango finished off in his room. Thankfully he had been able to stock up well on water, and the cruiser itself was well stocked, so he could more than afford an actual water shower.

A nice warm shower would help, at least with this small issue. Even if the warm embrace of the water would be nothing compared to his be’alor’s.

Patience, he told himself as he felt his irritation and anger flare. He would be patient.

Obi-Wan was alive, Jango was in a good position to make sure they were going to work together closely for the next few months, and his be’alor was already surrounded by the vode, their people.

He’d get his soul mate where he was supposed to be eventually, he just had to be patient. It was inevitable.

Their bond had made Obi-Wan his since the moment the man was born, after all.


End file.
